


Hey Babies

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "You are my sunshine", AU, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Goes with the Series, Helpful!Mick, MotherHen!Caitlin, OOC, Singing, Twins, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glances into the first three weeks of Team ColdFlash with the twins. (Lisa Joy & Nora Leigh Snart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add to this...But the ending was too cute to mess with, so I didn't. (Sorry!)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I don't own the Show. I don't own the Characters. I don't own the song.)

\- Week 1

"Barry, don't change them so fast!"

"Mick, you're making the bottles too hot!"

"Is this the formula?"  
"That's baby powder, babe!"

"Why are all of you in my way?"

"I think we lost one of the girls."

"Da, me hungie."

"Hi guys! I brought more diapers!"  
"Those sizes are huge! They're not even a week old!"  
"There are different sized diapers?"  
"Do you think they put those numbers there for decoration?"

"There is a lot of yelling going on."

"Me eat a ceam a lunch!"  
"Who fed Wentworth two tubs of ice cream?"  
"Mick looks guilty!"  
"Don't make me beat you one-handed, Brain Boy."  
"Not while you're holding my daughter, you won't!"

"Who keeps using up all the wipes?"

"Lisa's crying again."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Little Lisa."  
"Oh."

"Where's Nora?"  
"Isn't she with you?"  
"That's an imbecilic question! Of COURSE she's not with me! That's why I asked YOU!"  
"Mick has both girls."  
"How did that happen?"  
"They like his cuddly muscles."

 

\- - Week 2

"We're out of formula again," Lisa calls out from the kitchen area.  
"And there are only four diapers left," Cisco adds from the bedroom.  
"And there's nothing good to drink," Mick complains next to Len's bed, Lil'Lisa cradled in the crook of his left arm.  
"No alcohol," Len growls for the umpteenth time. "If you want it, go somewhere else."  
When his ex-partner looks to him like he's going to say something else about it, Len adds, "And make sure you're sober before coming back."  
Mick grunts, flexing his hand so his arm won't fall asleep.  
Caitlin returns from the bathroom with a freshly washed Nora.  
"Now, isn't this better?" the scientist coos to the baby girl. "Spit up went out of style with platform shoes."  
Nora grins up at the woman before promptly falling asleep.  
"She's so quiet compared to her sister," Caitlin muses fondly as she sits in the empty chair next to Mick. "How long did it take this time before Lil'Lisa nodded off?"  
"Three hours," the pyro grins. "I'm thinking I can get her down to one by the end of the week."  
"I could help with that," Len offers, secretly wishing he could get out of the captivity of the bed.  
"If you think you could do it lying down," Caitlin glares at her teammate. "It's another week of bed rest for you. I don't want you to strain yourself or rip those stitches."  
"I doubt doctors in hospitals keep their female patients confined to their bed for this long, Caitlin," Len glares back at her. "There wouldn't be enough room for anyone else."  
Lil'Lisa stirs, silencing the adults as they wait to see if she'll wake. Mick softens his hold a little more and gently rocks the baby as she yawns and relaxes in sleep again.  
"Yes," Caitlin lowers her voice to a harsh whisper. "Most women go home 3 to 5 days after a C-section, but," she places her elbow on the sheet so the man can't move it out of the way to leave. "it may take 4 weeks or longer to fully recover."  
"Not to mention," Mick adds in a low growl. "You ain't a regular preggo case."  
Lisa and Cisco arrive in the room, side by side, both holding a notebook in one hand.  
"Is Cuz trying to make another break for it?" Cisco grins. He gets three harsh versions of "Shush!" as an answer.  
"Cisco and I will get the groceries," Lisa informs them with a quiet voice. "Barry's working late with Joe, so Henry's coming alone when he brings Worthy back from Clint's."  
"Thanks, Lisa," Len grins at his sister. "I'd do the shopping myself, but-"  
"Up-Tight won't let you up, I know," the other Snart rolls her eyes. "I'm getting Mini Me when I get back."  
"Just in time to change her," Mick teases with a chuckle.  
"We do not hand over soiled children in this house," Lisa hisses at the man.  
"We're still in the geeky Fort Knox," Mick points out with a great big grin.  
"Come on," Cisco takes his girlfriend by the hand before she can get really worked up. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can hold one of the girls."

After the pair have gone, Len raises an eyebrow to Mick.  
"Why are you pushing Lisa's buttons?"   
The questioned man shrugs, "Still not used to this 'family' thing."  
Caitlin giggles a little at that. Her cheeks pink when she gets two sets of surprised looks.  
"It's just," the scientist blushes a little more. "Families tease each other all the time. It's like a birthright or something I think. Not that I'm an expert. My own mother was cold to me."  
"Mothers are overrated," Len drawls. "Mine left us when we were still kids."  
"Mine liked 'Captain & Tennille'. She played their records," Mick grunts. "A lot."  
"And the world thinks we have nothing in common," Caitlin smiles.

 

Two days later:  
"Len! Get back in bed!" Caitlin orders from her spot by the computers where she was aiding The Flash. "There are security cameras everywhere! I KNOW what you're doing!"  
She really did. The man was changing a diaper in the bedroom while his sister hovered next to him. Mick was out on the grocery run this time, suspiciously close to where Barry was fighting a rampaging biker gang. Joe was on the police's side of things at the scene. Cisco was at her side while Henry and Wentworth fed Nora.  
"What was that?" Barry asks over the comms.   
"Nothing, stay focused," the scientist growls back, eyes glued to the camera pointed at her patient. She shouts at him again, "I am serious, Len!"  
The man finished the diaper and tosses the garbage while his sister takes her baby prize. He looks up at the camera and waves.  
"I'll be right back," Caitlin says darkly, getting out of her seat.  
"I'd tell him to run," Cisco grins. "But then you'd be angry at me too."

Len finishes washing his hands as his teammate arrives.  
"Doc," he drawls, drying his hands on the towel.   
"Get. In. Bed." the woman orders carefully, arm pointing to where said bed is.  
"Dinner first," Len counters with narrowed eyes.  
The flirt heats her cheeks, but doesn't quell the scientist's determination, "Now, Len."  
"I feel fine, Caitlin," the man crosses his arms, stands his ground.  
"If you don't go willingly," Caitlin's grin curls the corner of her lips like the Cheshire cat. "I'll sedate you."  
That makes the ex-criminal blink in shock.  
Caitlin decides to compromise, "If you continue to rest for the rest of this week, I'll allow you to be up and about for short amounts of time in the next one."  
"You'll allow me?" the man frowns, not liking the woman's terminology.  
"Don't make me change my mind," Caitlin threatens, once again pointing to the desired area where her patient should be. When the man stays steadfast, she adds a quiet, "Please. I don't want you to get needlessly hurt."  
Len lets out a dramatic sigh, but nonetheless he finally moves and gets back to bed.

 

\- - - Week 3

Lil'Lisa is crying. A lot.  
"Shh," Barry hushes, bouncing his daughter in his arms as she bellows unhappily.  
"When does Mick get back?" the speedster asks his partner who's feeding Nora, Wentworth watching with his usual wonder.  
"You're her father, Barry," Len gives him a pointed look. "Can't you calm her?"  
"Wanna me tie, Day?" his son offers, hands already outstretched to take his sister.  
"Thanks, buddy," Barry smiles. "But I don't think even her wonderful big brother can calm Lil'Lisa down."  
"Did you check her diaper?" Len asks as their son shrugs and lowers his arms.  
"Yes."  
"When was the last time you fed her?"  
"Right before I gave you Nora's bottle."  
"Is there something strange wrapped up in her blanket with her?"  
"What?"  
"Cisco once wrapped a rattle up with Lisa and her blanket."  
The speedster checks the pink, fluffy square of material, but it doesn't reveal any hidden objects.  
"No, nothing," Barry sighs, Lil'Lisa's face reddens even more, her voice rising another decibel as she wails.  
"Sing."  
"What?" the hero looks over to his partner, bewildered.  
"Sing, Barry," Len repeats himself. "Sing like your life depends on it."  
"But, I'm not," the speedster blushes, face becoming almost as red as his daughter's.  
"Just do it," his partner orders. Worthy looks at his other father expectantly.  
Barry heaves a heavy breath.  
Then he starts to sing.  
"You are my sunshine," The hero starts off quietly but his voice is barely audible over his daughter's cries, so he raises the volume. "You are my sunshine. One of my sunshines."  
Wentworth claps his hands excitedly as his father's voice gains strength and confidence.   
"You make me happy," Barry smiles as Lil'Lisa's cries lessen. "When skies are grey."  
"You'll some day know, dear, how much I love you," the baby girl has completely stopped crying now, large hazel eyes stare up at her father as he continues. "You will be my sunshine each day."  
The hero repeats the song three more times. His daughter falls fast asleep, a small smile on her tiny face.   
"Will wonders never cease," Len's voice calls to his partner softly.  
Barry looks up at him. Wentworth is asleep on the man's lap; Nora in the same unconscious state in his arms.  
"Not bad, Barry," his partner smiles. "Not bad at all."

 

\---


End file.
